Huslin
H U S L I N they / them • pan • ice / night • wanderer belongs to verglas. A dragonet of the frozen north, hatched away from sunlight, for in the universe the sun should only come on now and then, leaving the dying world to fade out of existence. Hatching in an IceWing village near the borders of the ocean, they had always been told the world would die one day and that there was no hope for it. But they didn't want that, they refused to believe that there was nothing that could be done to save the world from its demise. For that, they set out on a difficult quest through the mountainous tundras of pyrrhia, wastelands to all. that is, to save the world by bringing back to life, the sun, seemingly dying at its summit. They go by the name of Huslin, being an enigmatic ice / night hybrid in whom hatched without parents but with a worrisome, older sibling. That is, instead they lived with their now single grandmother who taught them the ways of the past traditions. They stick to a hobby of knitting and world-building, as Huslin is a typically imaginative dragonet. Through determination and teamwork, it should be capable to complete the task at hand. That is, hopefully, before the sun dies out for good. L O O K S One may see them, bounding along the icy plains of nowhere and farther behind, their older sibling. Most don't know either of their names, but if you are one that knows of them, it can be said they're both known as Huslin and Salatus. Overall, one can't help but look at them, they stand out so well in a crowd of IceWings. To most, they're simply an off-colored IceWing, strange, weird, unique. While that observation isn't far from the truth, however they remain a hybrid, with NightWing blood mixed in. Turquoise scales start in soft hues around the base of their head, fading into lighter colorations, that being a light pastel blue-purple and at its finest, rose. That is, for the most part, the similar pattern for all of them, those three fading colors. For it is seen, these are more or less the only colorations upon their body in that likely order. This however doesn't show upon their underbelly, rather it remains a powdery turquoise, running to the halfway point of their tail. With that, the fading colors don't fully appear upon their head, only light turquoises fading at the tip of their snout to a pastel bluish purple. The legs, connecting to their wings, while following a similar pattern, adds on some colors of their own. At the base of their paws remains a light purple, fading into turquoise and back again, this is fading into a light pink. Upon the tips of their wings is an amber yellow and orange within the middle between pink and yellow. The spines running down their back remain a light navy, ending before the whip-thin finish to Huslin's tail. A ruff of quill-like spines doesn't appear upon the back of their neck, however the navy blue spines down run down the back of their neck. It can be noted that the hybrid dragonet's navy blue spines have dark purple tips that fade into the base color. The top of their head has a similar pattern in coloration, at the tip of their snout remains a navy fading gently into darker hues of purple. This leads to their horns, the bases remaining a neon pink / magenta before fading into deep purples and ultimately navy at the tips. Remaining narrow and straight in size and shape, they are one of the most showy part of Huslin. Dark and light colors collide, mixing and complementing each other like creamer to coffee. While the wings have fading colorations, the membranes are stained strongly of the color turquoise, very similar to the likes of their underbelly. Most call them beautiful in their colors, if, of course, they are to be seen on the streets and not in their house knitting. Posture and build-wise, Huslin is rather small and stocky and has an upbeat skip to their steps. A wide smile crosses their snout and one can't help but notice their rather large eyes, like the moons themselves. It is only due to them being a young dragonet is it why they're small and are generally capable of fitting into rather cramped areas. They're seen to have squared shoulders and average posture, however they do seem to slouch a bit, now and then. Wings, while strong in their coloration, remain small and long with short arcs curving inward to make their wings appear more bat-like. Like obsidian, their large eyes remain purely black with the exception of their light navy pupils, with perhaps darker colors here and there. Their scales, while expected to be pointed for the most part, are softened by other heritage, NightWing and mutt. At touch, they remain lukewarm due to mixing in their genes and within a few places, tufts of fur add to them along with some doggish appearance features, displaying more or less their mutt decent. Huslin carries a distinctive scent, similar to that of their older sibling's. A certain smell of warmed wool, pumpkin spice and hot chocolate. What a lovely little dragonet, keeping with them a stuffed animal dog and a powder blue scarf and they're willing to take on anything to save their world. A C T S Their expression shows the most of their personality, someone positive and curious yet still someone who doesn't look before they leap, leading them to life-threatening situations. Perhaps it's due to their uncontrollable wanderlust, a need to explore the unknown against their older sibling's wishes, they make up for this wandering behavior with a good heart. Huslin is a joyous being, filled with a constant positivity and spunk. Yet they still hold a polite demeanor, it is just their nature, however if ever needed, they won't hold back from speaking their mind. One of their most common tendencies besides wandering off is that of creativity, an open imagination that they love sharing with others. Still, an immature side can always be seen in them, they're just a dragonet, it's expected. ---- * as stated, an imaginative sort, but still has a polite demeanor, still is willing to speak their mind if ever necessary though * has built up a certain resilience * loving and open minded, always there to help out others who need them if ever so desired. * can be childish like some dragonets are * magnetic and typically cheerful and all the same optimistic, they believe there is no use in being upset or pessimistic since that won't help solve the cause * determined and is willing to do anything to save their world from fading away. * caring and kind at nature, especially to those close to them, that being their older sibling and grandmother, the ones they understand and get the most. * more of the wandering, extremely curious sort, not exactly nosy, but wanders off a lot, much to their older sibling's displeasure * bubbly and bouncy and will give everyone a hug, fairly good hearted * fears water since that one time they nearly drowned, often times, they don't look before they leap and that leads to deadly situations, ends up giving their sibling a near heart-attack, not exactly reckless, but just not very observant of their surroundings L I F E S T O R Y a dragonet of the frozen north, hatched away from sunlight, for in the universe the sun should only come on now and then, leaving the dying world to fade out of existence. hatching in an icewing village near the borders of the ocean, they had always been told the world would die one day and that there was no hope for it. but they didn't want that, they refused to believe that there was nothing that could be done to save the world from its demise and for that, they set out on a difficult quest through the mountainous tundras of pyrrhia, wastelands to all. that is, to save the world by bringing back to life, the sun, seemingly dying at its summit. they go by the name of huslin, being an enigmatic ice / night hybrid in whom hatched without parents but with a worrisome, older sibling. that is, instead they lived with their now single grandmother who taught them the ways of the past traditions. they stick to a hobby of knitting and world-building, as huslin is a typically imaginative dragonet. through determination and teamwork, it should be capable to complete the task at hand. that is, hopefully, before the sun dies out for good. ~ general idea. ---- * hatched after their mother and father died during an attempt to stop a heist in the village, so they were raised by their older sibling for a good period of their life, about 3 or 4 years, actually * managed to survive on the streets through those years due to salatus's extensive knowledge of the village and worrisome personality, life wasn't the best, for the sun hardly showed its face, but it was better than none at all * finally met up with one of their last living relatives, a grandmother residing in the village and she was willing to give the both of them a place to stay for as long as they wished * it was huslin's idea to save their world from fading away * adding more stuff R E L A T I O N S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand s a l a t u s very positive Their older sibling in whom they believe worries too much about what will happen to them. While remaining incredibly positive, for he's family, what else would you expect, there are some rugged edges here and there. This is mostly due to many conflicts in their personalities, whilst Salatus is cautious reclusive and incredibly anxious, Huslin is carefree, slightly reckless and extroverted. It clashes quite often, such as then Huslin's curious part gets the better half of them and makes them wander off before being called back to their older sibling's side. Perhaps they think of him as a tad bit clingy or overprotective, whatever it is, they really just want to have some freedom. While Salatus isn't completely controlling of them, he seems to make sure they're close to him at all times. It tends to make them feel a bit trapped, like there's an indirect leash latching them to their older sibling and it tends to make them uncomfortable or unhappy with him. Despite it all, Huslin is still close to their sibling and while he may worrying too much about their ultimate fate, they're glad to have him around. It's nice to know that someone out there actually cares about them, so they try their best to make sure he doesn't worry too badly about them. Usually staying in his sight and not getting into the usual amounts of trouble now and again. g r a n d m o t h e r very positive loves their grandmother too. was some of the only family they knew of other than salatus. o t t e r positive / neutral good friend of theirs. T R I V I A * slight inspiration off of a daydream and oneshot, however most ideas came on their own. * text. * text. * text. C O L L A G E please follow reference HuslinBMZ.png|blood moon-z Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets